Etre Câlin Ou Ne Pas Etre Câlin
by a.a.k88
Summary: Angel Saison un et le cas des pieds mouillés.


_Fanfic traduite, elle ne m'appartient pas._

**Titre:** Etre Câlin Ou Ne Pas Etre Câlin  
**Auteur**: Frazi

**Traductrice :** Aurélie (a.a.k)  
**Estimation:** G  
**Contenu:** A/C, Humour  
**Sommaire:** Angel Saison un et le cas des pieds mouillés.  
**Dénégations: **Les personnages de l'univers d'Angel ont été créés par Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. Aucune infraction n'est prévue, aucun profit n'est fait.

----------------------------

Il pleut des cordes. Bienvenue en Californie Ensoleillée, en effet. Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour être sur un transat à Honolulu avec le soleil brillant sur mon sublime bikini près du corps. Je veux dire, allô, est-ce que quelqu'un a VU le manque de soleil dernièrement. Tout est gris, mouillé et ridé depuis une semaine. Dieu a ouvert les portes du déluge de l'enfer et a décidé de nous laver de nos péchés. Je me demande quel péché grave j'ai commis cette semaine? Hummm?

Est-ce qu'épicer le sang d'un vampire compte?

Je veux dire, c'était juste de la cannelle. Ca avait déjà un assez mauvais goût sans le petit ajout d'épice. Oui. Je l'ai goûté avec le bout de ma langue et c'était seulement parce que j'ai vu le vampire l'inhaler sans un souffle et ça doit puer étant donné que c'est du vieux sang, ce qui m'a poussée à conclure un marché avec la banque locale de sang, le type était un vrai canon, mais l'important est que je l'ai fait pour mon gros patron parce qu'il a besoin d'un remontant de temps en temps. Prends ça mère Teresa!

Hummm, mes pensées ont besoin de plus de ponctuation, je le sais, mais c'est dur d'arrêter de parler de choses se rapportant à Angel et de trouver des points. Je veux dire, ce type est un tel un océan vaste de découvertes.

Pff. Je m'éloigne du sujet, ce qui n'est pas surprenant étant donné que je me tiens sur le trottoir, fixant le bâtiment de notre bureau tandis que les nuages pleurent sur la seule veste de marque qu'il reste dans ma garde-robe. Oh seigneur, il faut que je persuade mon patron de me donner une augmentation un de ces jours. Comme ça quand j'aurais un cauchemar et que je devrais me précipiter jusqu'à l'abri de sa gentille, je pourrais porter quelque chose avec quoi je n'aurais pas peur de dégouliner.

Il y a peu de voiture sur la route et la pluie tombe à verses alors que je sors ma clé, entre dans le building et avance dans le bureau. Me tenant sur notre paillasson de bienvenue je me secoue, l'eau glaciale aspergeant un halo autour de moi. Avec un frisson, je me frotte les bras et ôte ma veste, et la lance sur la chaise en bois avant d'avancer silencieusement dans l'ascenseur et de descendre.

Même si le bureau a une ampoule solitaire allumée, le sous-sol qui abrite notre vampire résident est sombre comme la braise. Et c'est bien ma chance que la porte de l'ascenseur se ferme derrière moi et je me teins là, un pied en l'air, essayant d'avancer et je gèle sur place.

Il y a un mouvement à l'autre bout de la pièce et il n'est pas inattendu. Peu de choses savent outrepasser la super ouïe vampirique d'Angel. Ou c'est peut-être à cause du 'aïe' très bruyant quand j'ai foncé dans son canapé.

"Cordélia?"

"Euh…salut?"

La lampe de la table de nuit s'allume et le vampire torse nu me regarda du lit, tourné comme s'il avait été couché sur le ventre. Il y a un froncement de sourcil sur son visage qui sous-entend qu'il a vu la beauté détrempée que je suis. Hey, même quand je suis mouillée, d'accord? "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Mon vampire petit malin. Demandant toujours l'évident. A quoi ça ressemble? Je me faufile dans sa chambre alors que je suis toute mouillée….ok ça n'est pas sortit de la bonne façon. Je me faufile juste dans sa chambre et il se trouve juste je suis…oh contrariée. Je suis fatiguée et mouillée et dans le besoin d'un câlin. Pas qu'Angel est le genre à faire des câlins. Mais je sais que son câlin sera très bon. Je veux dire, vous l'avez VU? Il est câlin parce que mon radar câlin est toujours en mode 'étreinte'. "Fais?"

Il se redresse dans le lit, la couverture tombant sur ses jambes et il soulève un sourcil. "Tu t'égoutte sur mon plancher?"

En effet. "J'ai fais un mauvais rêve?"

Il y a une pause pendant qu'il me regarde en clignant des yeux. Quoi, il est lent ou quelque chose comme ça? Mauvais rêve égal longue marche jusqu'à l'objet confortable le plus proche, dans ce cas l'homme-pire en question. Il regarde le ruissellement complet de mon pyjama bleu favoris avec ces petits coeurs blancs et les pantoufles duveteuses qui sont maintenant tombantes et déformées. Ensuite ses yeux s'arrêtent sur l'objet dans mes bras. Oh ouais. Il y a Snuffy. Snuffy est un souvenir restant des jours où j'avais réellement une enfance. Et ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas une femme complètement émancipée ou adulte, c'est juste que Snuffy est le plus mignon des petits lapins blancs avec des grandes oreilles tombantes et je m'étais vraiment sentie coupable de le jeter. Donc je le garde avec moi. Quand je dors. Comme ça il n'est pas seul. Comme ça il ne me déteste pas.

Je débats toujours sur l'existence de Snuffy quand il laisse sortir un soupire. "Entre."

Avec un sourire penaud et une étreinte rassurante à Snuffy, j'entre dans sa chambre. "Salut. Je t'ai réveillé?"

"J'essaie de garder des horaires humains." Il passe une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés. Il lève les yeux vers moi alors que je plane près de son lit comme un être supérieur que je ne suis pas jusqu'à ce qu'il croise les bras et lève un sourcil. "Je peux venir?"

"Comment tu es entrée? Doyle t'a laissée entrer?"

"Oh non. J'ai pensé qu'il dormais."

Sa bouche se tordit en un froncement amer. "Moi aussi."

Je fronce les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était censé vouloir dire? "Alors? Je peux venir?"

"Cordélia." Il me regarde comme s'il expliquait quelque chose à un enfant de deux ans "Tu es toute mouillée."

"Hé bien, duh! Il pleut dehors Angel."

Il ouvre la bouche, puis change totalement d'avis et se tourne sur le dos et évacue la moitié du lit sans un mot. Avec un énorme sourire, je soulève la couverture, et je voudrais ajouter qu'il porte un pantalon de pyjama, espèce de bande de pervers, je me glisse dans son lit et me blottis sous la couverture étonnement chaude. Mais son matelas est si dur. Il n'est pas mou ni confortable comme le mien, même si je l'ai eu en solde. Donc je me tord et me tourne et m'affale sur le dos. Puis je me tourne sur le ventre.

"OOF!!!" Oh c'était mon genou dans son dos.

"Oups. Désolé."

Il grogne en réponse et essaye de me faire plus de place. C'est un tel chou, je vous jure. Ou peut-être qu'il essaie de ne plus se ramasser un coup de genou. Humph. Accapareur de lit. Mais l'oreiller est tellement défoncé. "Je ne sais pas comment tu peux dormir ici. Angel, tu as vraiment besoin d'expérimenter mon lit. Sérieusement. Tu n'auras plus jamais envie de partir."

Il tourne la tête et me lance un sourire incrédule par-dessus une épaule nue alors que je suis couchée sur mon ventre, fixant son plafond terne. "Ton lit?"

"Il est incroyablement confortable."

Je suppose qu'il est lent ce soir parce qu'il lui faut un moment pour trouver sa voix. "Pourquoi tu n'es pas dedans alors?"

Je plisse le nez. "Tu es plus lent aujourd'hui ou quoi? Je t'ai dit que j'avais fais un mauvais rêve." Marmonnant diverses plaintes, je continue de me tourner alors que je me couche sur le dos.

Angel laisse sortir un soupir complaignant "Tu veux parler de ton rêve?"

"Pas trop; non. Hé bien. Bonne nuit."

"Bonne nuit." Il roule à nouveau et s'installe.

J'ai essayé. Vraiment. Pendant quatre minutes je suis restée parfaitement immobile et puis j'ai roulé, mais ensuite Snuffy est tombé du lit et j'ai dû me pencher pour le ramasser et je n'avais pas l'intention de coller mon pied contre ses fesses. C'aurait été embarrassant si ç'avait été délibéré. "Pauvre Snuffy."

Il y eu un reniflement inintelligent avant que je ne frotte mes pieds ensemble pour essayer de retrouver la sensation dans mes orteils. Hummm. Quand mon pied a touché ses fesses, il y avait définitivement de la chaleur et je suis humaine, contrairement à lui. Le froid est naturel pour lui. Moi ? Je mourrais d'hypothermie au milieu de l'été. Ce serait inconcevable!

"Aaaaahhhh! Cordéééééélia!" Sa tête se retourne brusquement, ses yeux bruns écarquillés et je lui fais mon sourire le plus mignon.

"Mes pieds sont froids. Ca te dérange?"

J'ai pu l'imaginer mais je pourrais jurer que j'ai entendu un oui avant qu'il ne secoue la tête et reprenne sa position pour dormir. Oh et j'aimerais déclarer, pour des intentions statistiques, que mes pieds aiment l'endroit très chaud juste au-dessus de ses genoux.

Awww. Je sens un afflux d'affection pour cet homme-pire. Il est si chou. Acceptant mon Snuffy et mes pieds parce que, allô: je suis un cadeau pour lui. "Je déteste dormir seule."

"J'aime dormir seul," murmure-t-il sèchement.

Je fronce les sourcils devant son dos. "Tu es fâché contre moi?"

Il y a une plainte définitivement douloureuse ou ç'aurait pu être un gémissement, mais mon vampire est trop viril pour un gémissement, donc c'est une plainte. "Non Cordélia, je ne suis pas fâché contre toi. Je me suis battu contre des démons pas très gentils et il est presque quatre heures du matin. Je voudrais dormir un peu."

"Allô! Je sais pour les démons. Est-ce que je n'ai pas fait un super travail pour te rafistoler?"

"Rafistolage dont je n'avais pas besoin."

"Pfff! Je pouvais voir tes reins. Super?"

"Oui Cordélia. Super." Il soupire encore. Vraiment. Soupire. Comme s'il en avait besoin; étant donné qu'il ne respire même pas. Il est très complaisant, vraiment. Respirant et tout pour que je ne me sente pas si humaine. Un gentil garçon. Vraiment. "On peut dormir maintenant?"

"Ok!" Je souris lumineusement. Je veux dire, pour lui, je peux au moins essayer de dormir. Maintenant que mes pieds sont chauds. "Bonne nuit Angel."

"Bonne nuit Cordélia."

"Dis bonne nuit à Snuffy."

Est-ce qu'il vient de grogner, je me le demande? Mais ensuite j'entends le marmonnement. "Bonne nuit Snuffy."

Et on s'installe tous les deux pour dormir. Et je ne me suis pas tournée. Mais il y a un problème. Voyant à quel angle mes jambes sont, je suis sure que je vais avoir une crampe à moins que je ne bouge un peu. Donc je me rapproche jusqu'à ce que mon nez glacial soit pressé contre le milieu de son dos et je me blottis contre lui.

Il y a un halètement brusque et je fronce les sourcils alors qu'il se recule légèrement. "Cordy?"

"Mmmm?" Je m'endore. Comment ose-t-il appeler mon nom?

"Tu es toujours mouillée."

"Mmmm."

"Tu pourrais eh…te bouger?"

"Nope." Je glisse mon bras autour de sa taille et me blottis plus près de son grand corps chaud. Chaud étant donné que j'ai marché sous la pluie. Il faut dix bonnes minutes pour que les muscles se relaxent sous mon toucher et quand ils le font, je sourie contre sa peau et plante un bisou de remerciement entre ses omoplates. "Je savais que tu serais câlin."

Avait-elle dit câlin? Angel avait envie de rechigner devant sa conclusion, mais la chambre était devenue silencieuse et le sommeil se glissa jusqu'à lui comme un voleur et déroba ses démons.

FIN!


End file.
